1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan motor noise reduction device for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a fan motor noise reduction device that can reduce the noise of a vacuum cleaner by preventing the noise generated in the fan motor from being transmitted out of the fan motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is a device for collecting foreign objects such as dust in a dust bag using powerful suction force of a fan motor.
A prior vacuum cleaner includes a nozzle unit to which outer air is introduced and a cleaner body through which the outer air introduced into the nozzle unit is exhausted after foreign objects contained in the outer air are filtered out. The cleaner body receives a fan motor comprised of a suction fan and a motor that are integrated in a single body. The suction fan functions to generate suction force for allowing outer air to be forcedly introduced through the nozzle unit.
When the vacuum cleaner is operated, a large amount of noise is generated. The noise is generally caused by friction between parts of the fan motor, collision between the fan and the air, and airflow. In order to reduce such noise, a variety of developments have been proposed. For example, it has been attempted to reduce the noise by modifying the design of the fan motor. It has also been attempted to exclude the noise by providing an additional noise reduction member preventing the noise from being transmitted to an external side of the vacuum cleaner. However, the former has a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the motor is increased.
Therefore, a noise reduction device that prevents noise from being transmitted out of the fan motor has been developed.
According to prior art, a sound absorption member such as cotton is disposed around the fan motor to absorb the noise or the fan motor is received in an enclosed housing to prevent the noise from being transmitted to an external side. However, these cannot satisfy the consumer's requirements. That is, there is still 69-80 db noise around the fan motor.